Freakin' Walls
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: Seth shifted beneath Chris. "Sure, sparkle crotch, let's go, the sooner we get there the sooner I can get back in you. Go back to breaking ya' walls." Seth grinned as Chris gave him an amused huff. Chris laughed as he moved off Seth's lap. "Well come on then idiot, let's go break some walls down."


Ok soo after watching Monday Night RAW with my fiancee, this is what popped in my head after Seth gave Jericho a pedigree on the hood of the car. I don't know it was just something that wouldn't go away lol either way hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You know, I really should make you wait after all that shit last night." Seth grunted through clenched teeth.

Chris groaned as he gripped the edge of the desk. Biting his bottom lip, he tried not to let out the moan building in his throat. Spreading his legs as far apart as his jeans would let him, Chris arched his hips back as Seth thrust forward. " _Harder_...Seth... _fuck_ , I want to feel..." Chris groaned as he felt Seth grab his ass and squeeze.

Seth looked down as he thrust into Chris, a fierce surge of satisfaction raced through him as he watched his dick moving in and out of Chris' hole. "You want to feel me what, Chris?" He grinned as his fingers left deep red prints on the soft white mounds. "God you have the best ass." Seth chuckled breathlessly. Thrusting harder, he felt the trembling of Chris' muscles as he spread the round cheeks. "You should see how fucking good you look with my dick in your ass. I swear it feels even better each and every time." Seth groaned, he adjusted his stance, pulling Chris back against him. He pressed in deeper, watching as the blond writhed against the desk. "How 'bout that, sparkle crotch, feel me now?" He gave him a playful smack on the ass, pulling back slowly and thrusting back in as hard and as deep as he could get. "Jesus, Chris." Seth moaned as he felt the hole around him tighten. He could feel the small tremors racing through Chris as he ran his hands across the tanned, sweaty back. Taking a deep breath, Seth moved his hips faster, Holding Chris down lightly.

Chris panted against the slick wood of the desk. He glanced back at the man behind him, a smile curving his lips at the flushed face and bright, lust glazed eyes. Raising up onto his fore arms, Chris pushed his hips back, enjoying the sound that left Seth. "Stop being an asshole and fuck me harder, Seth." He grunted as Seth pressed deeper, making him shiver as he brushed against his prostate. Letting out a small whimper, Chris arched his back in pleasure. "God, Seth."

Moving backwards, Seth held on to Chris as he sank down onto the chair behind him. "You want it, sweetheart, come and get it." He watched as Chris tried to adjust to the change in positions, smiling at the small sounds leaving his throat.

"No, Seth come on, you promised..." Chris started but gasped as Seth thrust up, almost unseating Chris. "Asshole..."

Seth chuckled as he watched Chris adjust. "I promised we'd fuck tonight and tomorrow it's all about love." Seth panted as Chris moved his hips in small circles, searching for some type of rhythm. "Hur..." Seth swallowed and his stomach clenched as Chris ground down against him. "Hurry up and move, honey...please." Seth's hands went to Chris' hips, holding them lightly as he tried not to rush the man above him. The change in positions now put him under Chris, vulnerable to his every whim and Seth loved it.

Chris circled his hips, his head dropping back as he rested his hands on Seth's legs. "Don't rush me asshole, you're..." He broke off as Seth wrapped a hand around his dick. His breath leaving him in a hiss of pleasure as Seth squeezed and stroked him. Chris rocked his hips back and forth, grinning as Seth groaned.

"That's it honey, come on, _move that ass_." Seth groaned through clenched teeth. He stroked Chris with his right hand, using his left to hold him in place. "Come on baby, ride me Chris." Seth moved his hand faster, squeezing at the tip as he thrust up meeting Chris' down strokes.

Chris let out a low moan, his fingers tightened their hold on Seth's thighs, curving into the hard flesh as he did as asked. He was closer than he thought, Seth's hand stroking him, his dick inside of him, and the man himself behind him. It was all enough to push him over the edge. He started when Seth jerked up hard, a moan rumbling out of him. Chris gasped as Seth brushed against his prostate, stars lighting up his vision as his head dropped forward, his chin touching his chest.

Seth pulled Chris back against him, his head resting against his shoulder blades. "Christ, I need to..." Seth pressed sloppy kisses against Chris' back. He couldn't stop his hips from giving small, abortive thrusts up, feeling Chris tightening around him. "That's it honey." Seth tightened his hand around Chris, holding him just how he liked. "Come on sparkle crotch, let me feel you cum."

Chris sucked in a quick breath as he rocked back and forth, keeping as much contact between them as possible. He felt the familiar tightening of his stomach as they both moved together, grunting as he felt Seth hold him still against him. "Seth... _no..._ what the fuck?"

Seth moved Chris up and off of his dick, groaning at the loss of the tight heat. He turned Chris until they were facing each other, Chris straddling his lap, and pulled him back down. "This way is better, I can see your face now."

Chris panted as he felt Seth press back into him, pulling him down slowly. Arching, Chris used his legs to balance himself as he moved up and down, riding Seth as hard and fast as he could. The room echoed with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. Both groaned in shared pleasure as they moved in a dance of passion. Leaning forward, Chris wrapped his arms around Seth's shoulder's, pressing sloppy kisses against his neck. He was _right there_ , all he needed was that one last thing. "Seth..." Chris gasped. He glanced down at the man beneath him and took fierce pleasure at the look on his face. "I'm almost..."

"I got you, come on baby." Seth took a shaky breath, his head swimming with the need to come. Holding Chris' hips in a tight grip, he moved him up then back down. Looking up at the blond above him, Seth gave him a shaky smile, watching as it was returned before Chris' head dropped back and he moaned. "Fuck yeah, Chris, that's it." Seth could feel the hot wash of his orgasm pouring through him. Shifting beneath Chris, he couldn't help but move him faster, demanding what they both already knew their bodies wanted.

Chris pressed his face against Seth's neck, biting down on the muscle in front of him. He let out a muffled yell as he came against their stomachs and over Seth's hand, hips rocking wildly against Seth's. Gasping, Chris shivered as his hole clenched around Seth's dick. Pulling back, he watched through hazy eyes as Seth stiffened, his breath seeming to have stopped in his chest and his eyes went wide. "God, look at you." Chris panted softly. He loved watching Seth lose control, enjoyed watching the way he would simply let go and ride the wave of his orgasm. Chris rocked his hips slowly, trying to catch his breath as Seth shivered and shook under him. He pressed gentle kisses across Seth's face, smiling when he sighed softly. "Hey."

Seth blinked, working on catching his breath as his hands moved restlessly over Chris' back. Looking up at Chris with heavy lidded eyes, he gave him a crooked smile. "Hey yourself."

Chris relaxed against Seth, sighing in contentment. He was pretty sure Seth wasn't comfortable but he didn't rush to move him. "How about we move to the bedroom now? Might have more room on the bed."

Seth chuckled weakly as he shifted beneath Chris. "Sure, sparkle crotch, let's go, the sooner we get there the sooner I can get back in you. Go back to breaking ya' walls." Seth grinned as Chris gave him an amused huff.

Chris laughed as he moved off Seth's lap. "Well come on then idiot, let's go break some walls down."


End file.
